


Breaking Off Dinner Plans

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss has been cheating on Neptune for years with Ruby. Now, the two finally tell him in one of the most heartbreaking ways possible.





	Breaking Off Dinner Plans

“W-Wait… You want to go to dinner… Tonight?~” Weiss held her scroll to her cheek and let out a pleased sigh, a smile spread across her face as she was talking to her boyfriend of three years, Neptune. “W-Why tonight?” Despite being on the phone with her boyfriend, the young heiress in her last year of training at Beacon was busy riding a certain crimsonette’s face.   
  
Of course, the knowledge of her lewd acts completely alluded Neptune on the other side of the call, a soft smile on his lips at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. “Well, I have something planned for tonight. It’s a secret, though, but it’s just… Important.” The blue-haired man smiled as he rummaged around with a small ring box in his pocket, planning to propose to his longtime girlfriend tonight during their date. It was finally time to tie the knot in his mind and he wanted no one else in his future than the great Weiss Schnee. “Why? You don’t have plans with Ruby again, do you?”   
  
Weiss nearly froze at the mention of Ruby, her body tensing up as she looked down toward the silver-eyed girl that was continuing to eat her out. “N-No… Not tonight anyway. I was supposed to go out dress shopping with her and Blake but Blake cancelled. Said something came up with Yang.” A soft sigh escaped the white-haired woman’s lips as she started moving again, a sharp moan following suit at the feeling of her team leader’s hand smacking her plump rear end. “S-So… Tonight? What time?”   
  
“Think I can pick you up around six?” Neptune failed to hear the loud and shameless gasp that left the heiress on the other side of the call, completely aloof to the fact that she was cheating on him while on the phone with him. “I’ve already got the perfect place picked out!~”   
  
“S-Six? Sure! I’ll make sure to be ready for you.~” Weiss forced a smile as she hung up the call, dropping her scroll to the bed and slamming her hands down on the bed as she hunched over in pleasure. “F-Fuck, Ruby! I told you to wait while I was on the phone!” Right away, the loving tone she had when talking to her boyfriend was replaced with one full of lust and desire as she talked to Ruby. Her blue eyes met silver for a moment before everything seemed to stop, the pleasure only spiking the moment she felt the crimsonette’s finger push into her tight asshole. She was already so close to cumming, having to hold back just to answer the phone for Neptune and lie her way through the call, but now she felt like it was right there.

 

Of course, Ruby simply smiled and continued to lap up what she could of Weiss’s juices that were slowly starting to coat her face, loving the taste of the heiress’ arousal against her tongue. Though, the finger was just the extra step so she could get to what she wanted that much faster, slowly pumping the digit back and forth inside of the tight hole. “You know you love it, Weiss. Don’t try to lie.~” A soft giggle left the crimsonette’s face as she circled her tongue around her girlfriend’s sensitive clit, flicking it with the soft muscle. “Besides, I know you don’t want to go to dinner with that jackass. You haven’t wanted to go to dinner with him for three years, but you’ve always done so just to keep Jacques and Winter happy.”   
  
“I-I know that, but-” A sharp breath left the heiress as her back arched, her body suddenly tensing up as the fingers pumping in and out of her asshole only started moving faster than before. Groaning and moaning quietly, the young woman started rocking her hips back and forth again, doing it to both silence the girl she was actually in love with and to make sure she came after being teased for the entire phone call that she was on. “Whatever. I guess it’s time to tell him the truth. Too bad he sounded hopeful about something…” Weiss threw her head back and sat up straight after a moment, running her hand through her lover’s crimson locks as she just enjoyed the moment, still getting closer and closer to the orgasm her body craved.

 

Ruby nodded and pulled her slender digit out of her girlfriend’s tight rear end, giving her plump booty a soft smack before wrapping her hands around the other woman’s thighs. With a smile, the silver-eyed girl pushed her tongue into the tight pussy she had plundered countless times over the course of their time at Beacon since their first night together. It always tasted so sweet to her, almost like pure sugar, but it also never stopped amazing the crimsonette how tight the hole was no matter how many times she fucked it before. However, pulling back just enough to press a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s clit, the silver-eyed girl got just what she wanted.

 

Weiss arched her back and gripped onto the head in her hands as tight as she could, throwing her head back and screaming in pure pleasure as her orgasm rushed through her. “Fuck!~” Bucking her hips just a little bit faster against Ruby’s face, the white-haired woman felt her juices started to coat her inner thighs as she moved and painted the other young woman’s face. “Gods, I always forget just how amazing your oral skills are, Ruby… You always get me to the edge and then-” A loud and surprised sound suddenly left the heiress as she was pushed onto her back, quickly finding Ruby’s massive cock hanging in her face like the girl just couldn’t wait anymore for what she wanted. “Ugh… Fine… Don’t let your girlfriend enjoy the orgasm you gave her.”   
  
“Well, I gave you one, now it’s time for you to give me one.~” Ruby didn’t hesitate to push forward and drive her cock into the white-haired woman’s mouth, knowing she could handle anything thrown at her. Of course, she took it slow, making sure that, inch by inch, all of her cock forced its way into Weiss’s throat. Finally, after a moment or two, the crimsonette bottomed out and could see the bulge that had formed in her lover’s throat from it, a soft and appreciative moan leaving her as a result. “Your throat’s always so tight, Weiss. How did I get lucky enough to fall in love with a woman like you?~”   
  
Weiss simply rolled her eyes as she waited to make sure that Ruby wasn’t about to start rapidly fucking her face, swirling her tongue around the thick cock that pushed into the back of her throat. Of course, the white-haired woman quickly and easily swallowed around the impressive member that sat there in her mouth, starting to slowly move her head back and forth along it. Inch by inch, the heiress moved her way back toward the tip of the cock, her tongue either dragging along the underside of simply playing with the dick as she moved. However, it was easy to hear the crimsonette moan to what she was doing, even if it was only backing up enough to make sure that she could take a breath through her nose before continuing on.

 

Ruby watched those blue eyes she loved light up at the feeling of her cock twitching and throbbing in the warm and welcoming mouth of her girlfriend, her tongue traveling along her soft lips before she reached down and earned a firm hold on either side of the heiress’ head. “Fuck, Weiss, I can’t wait!~” With her usually chipper and cheery attitude, the silver-eyed girl started thrusting into her lover’s mouth, having missed the feeling of it that she was getting right now. “It’s been days since I last had the chance to fuck you, I’m not going to let it go to waste in the next hour because of your dumbass boyfriend!~”

 

Being the dutiful girlfriend that she was, Weiss knew better than to fight it, just sitting back and letting the face fucking happen. Of course, that didn’t stop her from using her tongue to the best of her ability in this situation, as well as breathing through her nose every chance she got to make sure she didn’t pass out. Closing her eyes and letting her arms rest on either side of her body, the young heiress was more than happy to hear the crimsonette moaning for her, every thrust proving to be another reason why they worked so well together. Coiling her tongue around the thick shaft to the best of her ability, the white-haired woman watched with attentive eyes as the silver-eyed girl suddenly hunched over in bliss, a loud moan leaving her as her body shuddered in response.

 

Of course, Ruby’s thrusts didn’t stop or even slow down from the sudden change of pleasure, her hip still flying and pounding against the white-haired woman’s face each and every second. She didn’t have much time before Neptune showed up to take her wonderful girlfriend on a date and she wasn’t going to waste a single second of their time together, even if it meant they got caught in the act and had to fess up what was actually happening. “F-Fuck… I think I’m gonna cum… Your mouth feels so good, Weiss!~”

 

However, over their years together, Weiss learned that Ruby was going to have a massive load, despite only not having sex for a few days now. Taking a deep breath through her nose when she had the chance, the white-haired woman felt the first rope of cum suddenly splash against the roof of her mouth, coating her taste buds and reminding her of the crimsonette’s love for strawberries. Rope after rope after thick and gooey rope of cum quickly followed suit, all of it easily filling the Schnee’s mouth and puffing out her cheeks as she tried to swallow it all, her girlfriend’s hips never failing to keep moving despite being mid-orgasm. Luckily, after having drank countless amount of cum from the silver-eyed girl, the blue-eyed woman had no problem swallowing down the excessive amount of cum that flooded her throat, taking at least a full minute of constant swallowing to get it all down before popping off the thick member with a quiet huff. “Damnit, Dolt! Can’t you at least warn me a little better next time you want to try and drown me in your cum?!”

 

Ruby pulled back and playfully fell on her rear end, watching a small amount of cum leak from the corners of Weiss’ mouth, like she missed a little bit of it. “S-Sorry, Weiss… You know how I get after a few days… Besides, it looks like you missed some.~” Sticking her tongue out, the crimsonette pointed to her own lips, signalling where some of the cum was at. Of course, a soft giggle left her as she watched a deep blush form on the slightly older woman’s cheeks, her tongue darting out to lick up what she had missed before swallowing it down. “Good girl.~”

 

“Oh, shut it, Dolt. Now…  Tell me which hole do you want next? Knowing you, you’re not going to leave so I can get ready until you’ve fucked all three, so I’ll let you pick.” Weiss turned around with a smile on her face, hiking her rear end up into the air as she pressed her head against the pillow on her bed, slowly starting to wiggle her hips back and forth in a teasing manner. “Well? Pick a hole and fuck me with that thick cock, Ruby!~” Of course, the white-haired woman expected her over to go for her wet cunt, already having tasted it and knowing how much the crimsonette loved to stuff it full of her cum. But she didn’t expect the silver-eyed girl to get up and press that thick member against her puckered back door.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop the crimsonette from pushing her hips forward and burying her shaft deep into her over’s tight asshole, her soft hands making their way to the white-haired woman’s hips. There was no hesitation or shame before she started pumping her hips back and forth, plunging each and every inch of her cock in and out of the tight hole that she was currently filling. “Fuck, Weiss! You’re so tight here too!~” Throwing her head back in bliss, the silver-eyed team leader smirked and started to slowly gyrate her hips, wanting to tease her lover while she could before that idiotic blue-haired boy got there and saw what they were doing. “I swear, I don’t even know why you started dating Neptune. To give the Schnee family an heir after yourself? I could give you that and keep you happy in the process!”

 

“I-I know that, Ruby… I do, but...If I didn’t bring home a boyfriend then I was going to lose everything. I have you and the girls, but I-” A sharp gasp left the white-haired girl’s lip when she felt her girlfriend grab her ponytail and yank on it, hard enough to tilt her head back and make her moan quietly from the pain. It felt far better than it should have, and it made her smile to have someone who knew how to properly treat her body. “It doesn’t matter, though. I’ve never done more than kiss Neptune, especially while family was around.”   
  
“It’s been three years, though. How the fuck?” Ruby slowed the pace of her hips but kept the roughness, actually curious to the reason behind it when the two of them have been fucking every week since day one of meeting each other. “Don’t tell me you’ve got some stupid excuse like wanting to save yourself for marriage.” Leaning over her lover’s body, the crimsonette placed a few gentle and loving kisses along the heiress’s neck, dragging her tongue along her earlobe and earning a quiet moan from her.   
  
Whining in pleasure, Weiss nodded her head, not wanting to say it but wanting to admit to just what was going on and stopping her from sleeping with Neptune for their relationship. “He was never… worth anything, Ruby... He’s just some bitch that’s stills cared of the water if it doesn’t involve a drink or something in the bathroom.” The young girl sighed and shook her head, smiling and looking back as far as she could before stealing a kiss from her silver-eyed lover’s lips. “I don’t care, though. I’m yours. Always have been, always will be.~”   
  
The younger of the two nodded and picked up the pace of her thrusts again, pounding into the tight asshole of her girlfriend like it was some kind of toy for her. “Good. Now, forget about Neptune. Just enjoy me while we can.~” Reaching underneath her lover’s body, Ruby made sure to grab Weiss’ small breasts, kneading and squeezing them. It brought a smile to her face to hear the young woman that she loved moaning out for her like this, even though she heard it already nearly every single day. “I love you, Weiss.~”   
  
“I love you too, Ruby.~” However, before she was able to do anything about it, Weiss quickly found herself yanked backward off her hands and knees and into the crimsonette’s lap, the two of them sitting on the edge of the bed with their legs draped over the side of it. “Though, I don’t love just how much you like to change things… I was enjoying that…” Pouting quietly, a soft gasp left the heiress’ lips when the girl underneath her started thrusting into her, the new position proving to make her feel incredibly full. “O-Oh god…”

 

Ruby only smiled and shook her head as she continued to thrust hard enough to bounce her blue-eyed lover in her lap, loving the feeling of her tight asshole engulfing her thick member over and over again, no matter the position they were in. “See? I know you’d like it once I started.~” Bringing a hand down from the white-haired girl’s breasts, the crimsonette lowered one of her hands between their legs, dragging a finger along the other young woman’s soaked folds. Her smile only grew as she earned a loud gasp from Weiss, loving that sound before pushing the same finger into her cunt and earning a moan instead. “There. How’s that, Ice Queen?~”

 

“S-Shut up, Ruby… I just… I can’t help myself with your cock… It feels too good.” Letting her tongue roll out of her mouth, Weiss was quickly sinking into the pleasure that was coming to her. She had always loved having Ruby fuck her, no matter the hole, but with the deadline of Neptune coming, something inside her sparked a craving for more. “Don’t you dare stop, Dolt!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When it was finally time for Neptune to pick up Weiss, he had a smile on his face as he had the whole night planned out. “First we’ll go to the park where we met and then we’ll go to dinner… After that, I’ll propose once we get to the movie. I just know she’ll say yes.~” With a pep in his step and flowers and a card in hand, the blue-haired man was ready for the night ahead, ready to spend the rest of his life with the young woman that he had loved for three years now. However, when he first approached the room, he could hear a familiar voice moaning loudly and shamelessly, like the heiress was just inviting in anyone that could hear them. Unfortunately, when he took a step inside, without bothering to knock, the young man was greeted to a sight he had never expected to see before. Weiss was on her back with Ruby on top of her, their breasts squishing together and tongues dancing in a heated kiss while the crimsonette’s massive cock plunged into the heiress’ tight cunt. “W-Weiss…?”

 

The heiress didn’t even bother to turn her head or hide what was happening, giggling and gazing over in the young man’s direction. “Hey, Dumbass! What took you so long?! I thought you said you’d be here at six!~” The white-haired girl threw her head back and arched her body as another orgasm ripped through her, a loud scream leaving her right in front of her boyfriend as she was pumped full of cum faster than she expected. Writhing in sheer pleasures on the bed as rope after rope of cum flooded into her, the blue-eyed girl pulled her crimsonette girlfriend into a deep and passionate kiss that showed off just how much the two loved each other. When the kiss between them broke a moment later, her tongue traveled along her lips and she turned her head toward Neptune. “I was going to show you Ruby fucking me, but… I guess we’ve just been at it for so long…. That a certain dolt reached her limit…”   
  
“S-Sorry, Weiss… I couldn’t help myself! After fucking the perfect pussy for years now, it’s hard to not want to fill it each and every chance I get!~” Ruby smiled and slowly laid on her back, pulling Weiss with her so the white-haired woman was in her lap. “How long has it been now? Since we started classes?”   
  
The heiress put her hands on the crimsonette’s chest, playfully kneading her grown mounds with a smile. “Mhm. Day one!~”

 

Neptune’s jaw dropped as he listened to the two, the card and flowers falling to the floor when heartbreak fell over him. “W-Weiss, no… You… I… We’ve been together for years… And you told me you were saving yourself for marriage!”   
  
“Sorry, Neptune.~” Weiss licked her lips as she started to slowly bounce on Ruby’s cock, a smile on her face. “I’ve been with Ruby since we first joined Beacon. But… I just… When Sun told me about your… masculine inferiority, I knew better than to actually let you think you could ever touch me that way.” The white-haired girl stuck her tongue out toward her heartbroken boyfriend, not caring about the fact that tears were starting to form in his eyes. “But Ruby? Look at this thing!~” The blue-eyed girl slowly lifted her hips up to show off the massive cock that she had been taken for the past several years of her life since she joined Beacon, shuddering softly in bliss before slamming back down and screaming in delight.

 

“Just give it up, Neptune. You were probably going to propose since today is your anniversary, but she’s mine. Always has been always will be.~” Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss down into a proper kiss for the young man to see, forcing her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. However, when she could hear the blue-haired man audibly crying in their doorway, she stopped, getting a firm hold on her lover’s hips to stop her as well. “If you’re wondering how I know it’s your anniversary, it’s because I’ve put more thought into your relationship with Weiss than she has. You were just a man she could take home to make her asshole of a father happy.”

 

The young man fell to his knees as he listened to every word the two were saying, unable to properly process it all but knowing it was all true. “I… I don’t know what to say… Why did you bother dating me if you didn’t even want me around? If I’m just a pretty face, why bother with it…? Why not find someone else?”   
  
“Well, I figured if we ever got into a fight, your fear of water would be the easiest to keep you in line. I’d much rather date Jaune than you and I’d sooner let Jaune drown than actually date him.~” The white-haired girl looked down toward her girlfriend and sighed, gently tapping her arm to let her know that she wanted to get up. When she finally did, Weiss walked over to Neptune, body completely naked and cunt leaking an excessive amount of cum as she crouched in front of the man she pretended to love. “Well, if you were going to propose, why not show me the ring? Who knows, I might like it.”

 

So broken beyond repair, the young man didn’t know what to do other than to listen, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box that held the engagement ring. “H-Here…” Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he watched Weiss pick up the box and open it, a deep blush coming to her cheeks before she burst out in laughter. “W-What-”   
  
“Oh my god! Where did you get this? A cereal box?!” Weiss smiled and dropped the ring on the ground between her and Neptune, stomping on it with her bare foot and crushing the ring and the box together. “Not only are you a dipshit, but you have awful tastes too. Knowing you, you’ll go home and cry all night about this. So, why don’t you go ahead and leave? Ruby and I would like some alone time.” The heiress kicked the crushed box out of the bedroom and into the hall, a twisted smile on her face.   
  
Ruby smiled as she got out of the bed she was laying in, making her way over to Neptune and pushing his shoulder, making him roll backward until he was out of the room and in the hallway. “Sorry, Neptune. You just weren’t good enough and you probably never will be.” Keeping her smile, the crimsonette kicked the flowers and card into the hall as well, a soft and delightful chuckle leaving her before she slammed the door shut.   
  
Now in the hall, Neptune didn’t know what to do, finding out that the past three years of his life with Weiss were a lie and that the future he had envisioned for the two of them was now shattered and never going to happen.


End file.
